Because of you
by Fer Flores
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede sufrir una persona por un simple error? Yo sabía esa respuesta: mucho. Mi mundo se derrumbó, había perdido a todos, estaba completamente sola y rota en muchos sentidos. ¿Podré encontrar la felicidad? ¿O me hundire más en este abismo?


_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno este es un Songfic inspirado en la canción "Because of You" de Kelly Clarkson. Espero que les guste<em>

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la hisori fue sacado de mi cabeza._

* * *

><p>Estaba entrando en el estacionamiento para ir a otro día de clases, un día más de tortura, un día más de ver su rostro, otro día en donde el agujero en mi pecho crecía y crecía.<p>

"_Hoy__ asamblea después del almuerzo en el auditorio"_

Decía el gran letrero en la puerta del instituto, seguro era otro de los aburridos discursos del director y el próximo fin de cursos en Forks High School. La verdad me daba igual de lo que hablaran, no tenia importancia para mí igual que todas las demás cosas.

Caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha y lo más alejada posible de todos los que transitaban el mismo camino que yo. No me apetecía encontrarme a nadie o siquiera hacer contacto visual.

Muchos se preguntaran como Alice Brandon, una de las chicas más populares del colegio, siempre llena de amigos y con una sonrisa en la cara se convirtió en Alice Brandon, ahora, la inadaptada social, la chica gótica, sin amigos ni nadie a quien le importara.

Pues eso ocurrió exactamente hace 6 meses, cualquiera me hubiera visto en ese entonces no podría creer que esta ahora soy yo. En ese entonces era la chica más feliz del planeta, tenia a las mejores amigas que se puedan pedir y lo tenía a él, el mejor novio, él era cariñoso y me amaba o eso pensaba yo.

Yo le entregue mi corazón y él solo jugo conmigo y me destruyo, poco a poco lo hizo añicos hasta que no quedo nada de él.

Ahora me encontraba sumida en una inmensa oscuridad, desde el incidente que marco mi vida para siempre.

Ya había llegado a el aula de Historia que era la asignatura que me tocaba, entre y tome mi lugar correspondiente, alejada de todos y no levante la cabeza sino hasta que el profesor entro.

Se escucho que algo tocaba la puerta y un _"Lo siento profesor, se me hizo algo tarde"_ busque al dueño de esa voz que yo conocía tan bien, mi miraba se poso en el joven de cabellos color miel y ojos azul eléctrico que se encontraba recargado en la puerta.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por pocos segundos pero los suficientes como para que mi pecho me doliera intensamente, ese gran dolor me obligo a mirar de nuevo mis manos sobre la mesa. Ese breve momento me hizo recordar uno de los momentos donde era plena, donde todavía era feliz.

**FLASHBACK**

Era la chica más feliz del todo el planeta, hoy cumplíamos un año de novios Jazz y yo. El año en que encontré la más hermosa felicidad que existe. Habíamos quedado de vernos después para hacer algo juntos.

En estos momentos me encontraba en la clase de Lengua junto con Rose y Bella, mis mejores amigas, hacíamos todo juntas, éramos inseparables, nuestro lema era _"En las buenas y en las malas siempre juntas" _

Sonó la campana para el almuerzo y nos sentamos, como siempre, todos juntos. Éramos los chicos más populares del instituto por lo que nuestra mesa se encontraba al centro de la cafetería, en ella ya nos esperaban Emmett, Edward y mi Jazz con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-¡Chicas aquí!- Nos gritaba el oso moviendo las manos enérgicamente, lo que provocaba las risas de todos los que lo veían.

-Hola mi amor- Fue el saludo de Rose a Emm antes de darle un beso en los labios. Se habían sumergido en su propia burbuja que fue rota por un carraspeo.

-¿Y nosotros estamos pintados o que?- Dijo Edward

-Lo siento chicos, ¿como van sus clases?-Todavía tenia una sonrisa boba en la cara

No pude oír lo que contesto Edward pues yo también estaba en mi burbuja personal mientras me acercaba a Jasper y me sentaba en sus piernas, él me dio un dulce beso en mi cabello.

-¿Qué dicen chicos?- Pregunto Bella

-¿Eh?- Había estado tan absorta en Jazz que no sabía de que hablaban

-Solo les preguntábamos si querían ir a La Push después de clases- Decía el oso entusiasmado

-Lo siento pero Allie y yo tenemos planes para hoy, ¿No es así cariño?- Dijo dulcemente Jasper dedicándome una sonrisa que me dejo aturdida por unos momentos.

-Claro- Le regrese la sonrisa

-Pues que mal, tendremos que ir sin ustedes- Dijo Rose dándome una mirada picara. Reí ante esta, quien sabe que estaría pensando.

-Y ¿A dónde quieres ir para celebrar?- Pregunto Jazz

-A donde tu quieras mientras estemos juntos- Lo hice reír con mi comentario

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sonó la campana sacándome de mis recuerdos dando inicio al almuerzo mientras una sonrisa triste se instalaba en mis labios, ¿Cuánto puede sufrir una persona por un simple error? Yo sabía esa respuesta: mucho.

Como siempre, fui la ultima en salir del salón, caminaba rumbo a mi casillero con pasos pausados, en realidad solo caminaba por pura inercia, apenas comía y solo hablaba cuando alguien me preguntaba algo o cuando era estrictamente necesario pero casi siempre con monosílabos.

Me dirigí hacía la cafetería sin quitar la mirada de mis pies, sentía las miradas a mis espaldas pero eso no hizo que la levantara, cuando llegue a mi mesa, en el rincón más alejado de toda la cafetería, pude ver que Rose y Bella me observaban tristemente, ellas eran mis mejores amigas y yo no las supe mantener a mi lado, ellas me dieron todo su apoyo y yo las rechacé. Todavía me dolía recordar a pesar de haber pasado medio año.

**FLASHBACK**

Jasper no tardaba en pasar por mí, yo todavía me encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles de mi maquillaje cuando sonó mi celular.

Era Jazz por lo que conteste rápidamente.

-Hola

-Alice solo llamaba para decirte que no podré salir hoy

-¿Por qué? ¿Te paso algo?- Era raro él parecía muy entusiasmado con la sorpresa que pensaba darme

-No, no es eso, solamente no puedo- Su voz sonaba triste, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes pues llevábamos más de una semana planeando nuestro aniversario. Eso era muy importante como para cancelarlo de un momento a otro.

-Jasper dime la verdad ¿Qué esta pasando?- Mi voz sonó algo rota por culpa de mis lagrimas

-Alice, enserio no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir- Su voz sonaba dura y carente de sentimiento alguno antes de colgarme

Colgué el teléfono con dificultad y lo lance sobre mi cama, yo sabía que algo estaba pasando, Jasper nunca me trataría así y menos en nuestro aniversario, de eso estaba segura.

Tome mi bolso y las llaves mi Porsche para salir disparada hacia la entrada de la casa.

Conduje a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Jasper, quizás se enojaría conmigo pero eso lo arreglaríamos después, ahora lo más importante era descubrir que estaba pasando.

Me estacione algunas casas atrás de la de Jasper para que no viera mi auto. Camine con paso firme hasta llegar a la puerta y tocar el timbre.

Se escucharon algunos movimientos dentro de la casa, tardaron algo en abrir, pero me lleve una desagradable sorpresa al ver que la persona que estaba parada allí era nada más y nada menos que María González, una estudiante de intercambio que había llegado hace unos meses y había mostrado su interés en mi Jasper.

-¿Esta Jasper?- Dije después de unos momentos de silencio y tratando de esconder todos mis celos y rabia.

-Sí, pero tengo entendido que él no tiene ganas de verte, además en estos momentos esta ocupado- Lo último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maligna en la comisura de sus labios.

No pude aguantar más, la empuje y entre a la casa. Primero fui a la sala y nada, después la cocina, María me seguía de cerca sin decir nada. Solo me faltaba un sitio por revisar.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y abrí la puerta del cuarto de Jasper, encontrándome con un Jasper sin camisa recostado en la cama y con una botella de cerveza en las manos.

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo, Jazz nunca, nunca había tomado alcohol y ahora me lo encontraba semidesnudo, bebiendo y con María en su casa.

-¡¿Jasper que significa esto?- Grite con lágrimas en los ojos

Él levanto la mirada dándose cuenta de mi presencia y cuando lo hizo abrió mucho los ojos pero después sonrío.

-Pues solo me divierto un rato querida- Dijo con dificultad, estaba borracho

-Pero, pero ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Mi voz estaba muy rota, ahora me sentía completamente herida.

-Creo que tu puedes responder eso, ¿O no fuiste tu la que me engaño primero con James?- Me reprocho

Pero ¿De que estaba hablando? En mi vida lo engañaría y mucho menos con James, él era un patán, ¿De donde abría sacado eso? Por puro instinto mi mirada se posó en María

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- Le dedique una mirada envenenada

-¿Yo?- Se hizo la desentendida –Yo solo le dije la verdad, le abrí los ojos- Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Clap, fue el sonido que inundo en ambiente en ese momento, mi mano se impacto de lleno en su mejilla mientras ella se llevaba las manos a la zona del golpe.

Gire sobre mis talones para encarar a Jasper aunque las lágrimas caían como cascada por mi cara.

-Todo lo que esta zorra te haya dicho es mentira- Me acerque a Jasper y tome su barbilla obligándolo a mirarme, pero él rehúyo a esta- Jazz, por favor mírame, ¿Le crees más a ella q a mí?- No hubo respuesta de su parte, estuvo unos momentos pensando –Jasper, yo soy tu novia –Al perecer eso lo hizo reaccionar.

-Eras Alice, eras mi novia y María no me ah dado motivos para desconfiar de ella, además tiene pruebas.- Dijo fríamente mientras retiraba mi mano que descansaba en su rostro –Enserio te amaba más que a mi vida, ¿Por qué me lo hiciste?¿Por que me engañaste?- Su voz sonaba sumamente triste y comenzaron a caer lagrimas de sus hermosos orbes azules, ahora enrojecidos, cayo al piso de rodillas mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y soltaba algunos sollozos.

Esa escena me partió en corazón, me hinque a su lado pero al tratar de levantarlo me rechazó

-Vete Alice y no vuelvas a hablarme, pero prométeme que serás feliz -En ese momento me desmorone, ¿Cómo esperaba que fuera feliz si él no estaba conmigo?

-Me voy y ten por seguro que no nos volveremos a hablar, no sabes el daño que me estas causado y con respecto a la promesa quiero que tu me hagas una a cambio –Estaba parada a un lado de la puerta lista para marcharme –Prométeme que cuando te des cuenta de tu error no me buscaras y yo te prometo que te olvidare a ti y todo lo que vivimos, dicho esto salí de la casa a toda prisa.

Las lagrimas empañaban mi vista pero eso no impidió que el auto viajara a toda velocidad.

En cuanto puse un pie en mi habitación me desplome totalmente, estuve toda la noche llorando sin consuelo alguno, era una suerte que mis padres no estuvieran en casa, así no tendría que ocultar mi dolor por la casa.

Al día siguiente no asistí a la escuela, me sentía muy mal como para verlo o a cualquier persona, así que me pase toda la mañana encerrada en mi habitación.

Eran como las cuatro de la tarde cuando sonó en timbre, yo estaba en la sala llorando para variar, en verdad no quería ver a nadie pero aun así abrí la puerta en donde se encontraban dos chicas de pie.

En cuanto me vieron corrieron a abrazarme, eran Rose y Bella. Nos sentamos en el sillón para poder hablar un poco más cómodas.

-Alice, ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Rose a lo que yo solo asentí

-Bueno es que nos preocupamos por que no asististe a la escuela y aun más cuando vimos a Jasper con…-Bella dejo la frase inconclusa al ver la mueca que hice cuando lo nombró.

-¿Qué paso ayer? –Rose se veía preocupada y molesta

Yo entre lágrimas y sollozos les conté todo lo ocurrido. Al terminar mi relato Bella me acunaba en sus brazos y Rosalie caminaba de un lado a otro soltando maldiciones.

-¿Por qué no nos llamaste anoche?-Soltó enojada

-Lo siento, ¿Pero que querías que hiciera?- Ahora yo estaba enojada, no esperaba sus reproches sino su apoyo.

-Pues hubiera sido bueno que nos llamaras- Ahora fue Bella la que habló, yo me solté rápidamente de sus brazos.

-No podía llamarles por que estaba destrozada en ese momento, pensé que me entenderían

-Claro que te entendemos solo que este asunto está muy turbio, ¿Por qué diría Jasper lo de James? Y aun más raro es eso de las pruebas- Dijo pensativa Bella

-Alice ¿Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que se verdad?- Rose me miraba preocupada -¿Verdad?- Volvió a repetir después de no escuchar respuesta.

-No puedo creer que ustedes piensen que yo tuve algo con James- Dije muy ofendida, esto era el colmo.

-Nosotras no dijimos eso, pero no es ningún secreto que James estaba interesado en ti- Había hecho enojar a Rose y eso no era nada bueno, Bella solo nos miraba a Rose y a mí discutir

-¿Qué estas insinuando Rosalie?¿Que soy una zorra que me acuesto con el primero que se me pasa en frente? –La rabia que en estos momentos me invadía, me cegaba completamente

-Yo nunca dije eso, pero si es así como lo vez…

-¡No soy una zorra, no soy como tú! –Escupí con ira a lo que ella se quedo muda y abrió completamente sus ojos, me dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que resonó en toda la habitación

Bella me miraba con decepción, Rose estaba muy dolida y una lagrima traicionera escapo de su mejilla. Yo nunca había visto llorar a Rosalie, era demasiado orgullosa para eso. Empecé a reflexionar y me di cuenta del error tan grande que había cometido.

-Rose…yo- Trate de tocarle el brazo pero ella lo movió con brusquedad –Enserio lo siento…no pensé lo que decía. Rose perdóname

-No Alice, no te lamentes lo dijiste y ya no hay vuelta atrás, nunca pensé que tu tuvieras esa opinión de mí –Comenzó a caminar a la salida, cuando llego a la puerta se giro y fijo –Adiós y enserio te consideraba mi amiga, pero ahora veo mi error.

Esas palabras solo apuñalaron más a mi ya herido corazón.

Cuando Rose desapareció por la puerta Bella se levanto del sillón para seguirla.

-Ahora si te pasaste, lo único que queríamos era ayudarte por que somos tus amigas. Yo nunca había vista así a Rose, va a ser muy difícil que te perdone. Adiós Alice y espero que recapacites.

Cuando Bella cruzo el umbral y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, mi mundo se volvió a derrumbar.

Algunas semanas después mis padres fallecieron en un accidente, ahora sí había perdido a todos, estaba completamente sola y rota en muchos sentidos.

En el funeral fueron todos mis amigos, en ese entonces y todos los amigos de mis padres a darme las condolencias. Asistieron Rose y Bella, Emmett, Edward, incluso Jasper, pero yo fui una ciega orgullosa y negué toda ayuda que quisieron darme, me encerré en mi mundo, aislada de todos.

Busque una forma de continuar pero en el instituto las miradas eran tan hirientes, la forma en que me trataban, con lastima, ¿Qué no entendían que yo no quería su lastima?, yo solo quería de vuelta mi vida, todo lo que perdí por un simple error.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por mi mejilla y cayo sobre mi mano, recordé él día en el que dejamos de ser amigas y el funeral de mis padres. También recuerdo que desde ese día me empecé a vestir completamente de negro ya que todos los colores me los recordaban, me convertí en un zombie, que solo se movía por que tenía que hacerlo pero estaba vacío, estaba muerto. Más de una vez pensé en morir, pues ya no tenía a nadie que me motivara a seguir viviendo, a nadie que le importara mi bienestar.

Puede que mis amigas aclararan todo el asunto de James y perdonaran a Jasper pero a pesar de esto yo no pude perdonarlo y aparte ellas nunca me volvieron a hablar ni yo a ellas.

El timbre me saco de todos los horribles recuerdos e índico el término del almuerzo y el comienzo de la asamblea. Me levante y tire mi bandeja de comida que estaba intacta para dirigirme al auditorio.

El auditorio estaba casi lleno, pero me sorprendió ver en el gran escenario a la banda de la escuela. Tome un asiento casi hasta atrás.

-Buenos días alumnos- Dijo el director desde el escenario –Se que se sorprenderán de este llamado y más de que la banda de la escuela este presente.-Al director le gustaba darle muchas vueltas a los asuntos y los estudiantes ya se estaban impacientando.

-Bueno como les decía, recibimos un aviso del secretario de educación y quiere que realicemos una practica. Será un tipo de karaoke, cualquiera puede participar, esta practica, según dice nuestra psicóloga la doctora Johns, es para que los jóvenes se expresen y saquen todo lo que tiene miedo a decir.-Termino con su explicación el director y yo escuchaba atentamente.-Así que ¿Quién empieza? –El silencio reino la sala –Vamos no sean tímidos.

Yo me levante de mi lugar y camine escaleras abajo. Una luz alumbro mi caminar, mientras el director entrecerraba los ojos para lograr distinguir al valiente voluntario.

-Muy bien señorita Brandon, que valor de su parte –Cuando dijo mi nombre todos me voltearon a ver, algunas miradas eran de confusión, pues yo, la chica más fría e insensible de todo el mundo ahora iba a expresarme frente a toda la escuela, también había miradas de burla y de comprensión.

Subí al escenario con paso firme, cuando me volteé para quedar de frente al publico y ver a toda la audiencia me entro mucho pánico, pero eso no me iba a intimidar, había decidido romper el silencio y no me iba a arrepentir. Pude sentir tres miradas más fuertes que las demás. Eran Bella, Rose y Jazz que estaban casi a primera fila y me miraba con la boca completamente abierta.

-Señorita Brandon ¿Con que canción nos va a deleitar? –Pregunto el director interesado.

-Es una canción de mi autoria y me gustaría compartirla con ustedes

-¿Tiene alguna dedicatoria?

-Se la dedico a la persona que me hizo más daño en mi vida- El director trago salida al escuchar la dedicatoria y puedo jurar que vi a alguien removerse en su asiento claramente incomodo.

-Entonces el escenario es todo suyo –Me tendió en micrófono y bajo del escenario, yo le susurre a los músicos la melodía y me plante en medio del escenario.

La música comenzó a sonar llenando el ambiente con unas suaves notas de un piano.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**

**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery**

**I will not break the way you did**

**You fell so hard**

**I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far**

_No cometeré los mismos errores que tu cometiste_

_No dejaré que mi corazón sufra tanto_

_No me desmoronaré de la forma en que tú lo hiciste;_

_el golpe fue muy fuerte._

_He aprendido de la forma más difícil a no dejar que las cosas_

_se me vayan de las manos_

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

_Debido a ti_

_nunca me alejé tanto de la acera._

_Debido a ti_

_aprendí a no correr riesgos,_

_para no salir nunca lastimada._

_Debido a ti_

_me cuesta confiar, no sólo en mi,_

_sino no en todo aquél que me rodea._

_Debido a ti_

_tengo miedo._

Abrí mis ojos que hasta ese momento se mantenían cerrados, para poder mirar a mis oyentes. Me encontré a muchos con la boca completamente abierta y a otros que oían atentamente la letra.

**I lose my way**

**And it's not too long before you point it out**

**I cannot cry**

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh**

**Every day of my life**

**My heart can't possibly break**

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

_Pierdo mi camino,_

_y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que me lo hagas notar._

_No puedo llorar,_

_porque sé que para ti, aquello significa debilidad._

_Me siento forzada a reír, a sonreír,_

_todos los días de mi vida._

_Mi corazón no puede romperse, si para comenzar,_

_ni siquiera tengo uno de verdad._

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

_Debido a ti_

_nunca me alejé tanto de la acera._

_Debido a ti_

_aprendí a no correr riesgos_

_para no salir nunca lastimada._

_Debido a ti_

_me cuesta confiar, no sólo en mi,_

_sino no en todo aquél que me rodea._

_Debido a ti_

_tengo miedo._

Empecé a sentir mi cara mojada y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que lloraba. Los recuerdos mejor guardados salían a flote y me golpeaban en el centro del pecho

**I watched you die**

**I heard you cry**

**Every night in your sleep**

**I was so young**

**You should have known better than to lean on me**

**You never thought of anyone else**

**You just saw your pain**

**And now I cry**

**In the middle of the night**

**For the same damn thing**

_Te vi morir,_

_te oí llorar_

_cada noche mientras dormías._

_Era tan joven, debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de apoyarte en mí._

_Nunca pensaste en nadie más que no fueras tú._

_Sólo veías tu dolor._

_Y ahora lloro en mitad de la noche_

_por la misma maldita estupidez._

Volví a cerrar los ojos, la letra me liberaba pero me hacía un daño inmenso. Empecé a recordar todas las noches en las que me levante a mitad de la noche a causa de mis gritos y con la cara completamente mojada y todo debido a él.

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I tried my hardest just to forget everything**

**Because of you**

**I don't know how to let anyone else in**

**Because of you**

**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

_Debido a ti_

_nunca me alejé tanto de la acera._

_Debido a ti_

_aprendí a no correr riesgos_

_para no salir nunca lastimada._

_Debido a ti_

_hago lo imposible para olvidarlo todo_

_Debido a ti_

_no sé como dejar a alguien entrar a mi vida._

_Debido a ti_

_me avergüenzo de mi vida, porque está vacía_

_Debido a ti_

_tengo miedo._

**Because of you**

**Because of you**

_Debido a ti_

_Debido a ti_

Al decir la ultima frase el sentimiento me ganó, me desplome cayendo de rodillas sobre la madera del escenario, unos fuertes sollozos inundaban todo el lugar, unos sollozos procedentes de los más profundo de mi pecho.

El auditorio estaba mudo, quizás mi confesión era fuerte, pues sabían que Jasper y yo éramos pareja, pero mi cambio de comportamiento siempre fue un misterio y ahora lo sabían, siempre había estado lo suficientemente rota como para poder comportarme normal.

Sentí uno brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, levante mi vista cristalina y me encontré a Bella y Rose mirándome con comprensión y preocupación.

-Discúlpame Allie, nunca me debí comportar así –Dijo Rose que ya empezaba a llorar

-Perdónenme ustedes a mí, enserio no quería…-Mi voz se corto con un sollozo

-Las quiero chicas –Dijo Bella para después fundirnos en un abrazo las tres.

Me ayudaron a incorporarme y salir del escenario. Nos sentamos en las sillas de la última fila del auditorio.

Nunca espere que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero ahora que mis amigas habían vuelto, tenía más esperanzas de recuperarme y olvidar todo este tiempo entre las sombras, pero quizás hablo demasiado rápido, un paso a la vez. Sabía que ni con toda la ayuda del mundo volvería a estar completa, pues a él nunca, con nadie lo podría remplazar, pero tenía la esperanza de que esta herida se hiciera un poco más pequeña.

Decidí empezar desde cero, y como dicen _"Olvidar es la mejor manera de aliviar"_ o eso eh oído.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que les pareció? ¿Buena, mala, merezco un rr o solo tomatazos?<strong>_

_**Espero sinceramente que lo disfrutaran, un abrazo, cuidensen y nos leemos luego...**_

_**BYE**_


End file.
